Catheter packages exist in which a hydrophilic coated catheter is stored in liquid swelling medium. When such a catheter package is combined with a urine collecting bag into a catheter kit, it is undesirable that the swelling medium enters the bag. This makes it uncertain how large an amount is present in the container for wetting catheter. If there is not enough swelling medium present then the catheter may dry out. Furthermore, swelling medium often evaporates into a crystalline structure which may clog the construction, thereby preventing liquid from flowing through the catheter and into the bag. Finally, swelling medium in the urine bag is perceived unhygienic, and for a user where hygiene is important such perception may deter him from using the product.
Thus, there exists a need for a catheter kit as described where it is prevented that liquid flows from the catheter and into the urine bag before use of the catheter kit.